1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair treatment formulations in the form of colorants for human hair based on substantive dyes and/or oxidation dye precursors and containing standard cosmetic ingredients and at least one hair-care agent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The hair treatment formulations according to the invention include any formulations which enable the original color of the hair to be changed as described, for example, in the book entitled "Kosmetik" by Wilfried Umbach, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart/New York, 1988, pages 284 to 291 and in the literature cited therein on page 297 under the heading "4.5 Mittel zur Farbanderung"; in "Cosmetics, Science and Technology", Editor Edward Sagarin, Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York and London, 1957, pages 479 to 530; in Karlheinz Schrader "Grundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetika", 2nd Improved and Extended Edition, Huthig Buch Verlag, Heidelberg, 1989, pages 782 to 815; in "Hair Coloring", Rev. Prog. Coloration, Vol. 15, 52 et seq. (1985); and in J. F. Corbett "The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes", Vol. 5, Edited by Venkataraman, Academic Press, New York and London, 1971.
Substantive dyes are normally processed individually or in the form of mixtures for hair treatment formulations in the form of hair tinting formulations, as also described in detail in the literature cited above.
Of particular significance for the coloring of hair are the so-called oxidation hair colorants which are formed by oxidative coupling of primary intermediates (for example p-phenylenediamines, p-aminophenols or p-diaminopyridines) with secondary intermediates (for example phenols, resorcinols, m-aminophenols, m-phenylenediamines, naphthols or pyrazolones). Under the boundary conditions encountered in practice (low coloring temperature, short coloring time), they give intensive colors with very good fastness values. Oxidation dyes also play an important part in the coloring of fur. Good oxidation hair colorants are expected to satisfy above all the following performance requirements: they must form the required color with sufficient intensity during the oxidative coupling reaction with the particular primary and secondary intermediates. The dyes formed, which should be absorbed readily and uniformly by the hair or fur, are expected to be generally stable and, in particular, fast to washing, light and perspiration and to be heat-resistant. In particular, they must not have any tendency to change the original color tone under the conditions under which the hair is normally worn. In addition, they are expected to be toxicologically and dermatologically safe.
However, for the oxidative coloring of hair, the oxidation dye precursors must be able to penetrate into the hair. To guarantee this, alkalis, preferably ammonia, are added to the hair colorants. The hair is always damaged during coloring both by the oxidizing agent which, although serving to couple the dye precursors, also destroys the melanin of the hair and by the alkali, more particularly by the ammonia. Accordingly, efforts are made to reduce the damage to the hair in another treatment step after oxidation coloring. This is done, for example, by treating the hair with a shampoo containing hair-care agents, rinses or conditioners.
DE 44 08 506 describes a hair colorant which contains phospholipid EFA [tri-(3-N,N-dimethyl-N-linolenamidopropyl-2-hydroxyammoniumpropyl)-phospho ric acid ester trichloride] as a hair-care agent. This particular hair-care agent improves the wet combability of the colored keratin fibers in relation to hair treated with known colorants. A positive effect is obtained during the coloring process, but only on the outer cuticle region. The internal structure of the hair is not improved.